I will love you forever
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: <html><head></head>Kate I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I will love you till my last heartbeat and my last breath, I love you Kate Beckett I love you so much. (One shot)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Castle sits against the wall with chains choking his wrist and tears drops dried on his cheek.

" Cheer up will you " the man who is holding him hostage he doesn't know what he looks like cause the warehouse is in is dark. He can only here his voice.

" I brought you a visitor " the man said again he hears a whimper.

" Mr Castle do you know who I have with me?" he ask Rick.

" no I don't "

" Maybe this will help you " the man said again

A bright light came on right away it's blinds him in the eye for a couple of minutes till he looks up to see who it is.

He looks up to see Kate, her head is hanging down and he can see he trying to not shake.

Kate looks up she's all bloody and bruised. She looks so helpless.

" Kate " he tries to get to her but his chains stop him

" Have I got your precious Detective?"

" please let her go "

" I'll do you a deal " the man said

" I'm listening "

" Mr Castle you've been here for days, months even I bet you would love to get those chins of your hands, to sleep in a warm bed and your hungry and thirsty?"

" yes just please tell me what I have to do "

" it will come at a price "

" how much do you want?"

" I don't want your money, I want to do a swap I let you go but your precious detective stays "

" no " he saids firmly

" Oh so you don't want to go now?"

" no " Rick said firmly again

" please stop hurting him just let us go " Beckett managed to get out.

" open your mouth again and see what happens " he growls at Kate

" do we get to say goodbye?" Castle asks him

" yeah make it quick "

Another man walks over and realises Castle from the handcuffs Castle walks over to Kate.

She clings onto him she doesn't want to let him go.

He wipes away her tears with his nose then rubs his noise with his, Rick cups her cheeks.

" Kate I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I will love you till my last heartbeat and my last breath, I love you Kate Beckett I love you so much "

He kisses her on the lips and pulls away so she can't speak.

" Rick I didn't think I could ever feel this way about someone, I never thought I cold love someone so much I can't picture my life without them, that's how I feel about you, no man can ever fill your place in my heart no man will ever be you I will never replace you. I love you Richard Castle always "

" alright time is up "

The two man break them up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know i said this was a one shot but this story wouldn't leave my brain alone. I will update my other stories soon let me know what you want updated and please leave reviews cause they really help me out. Enjoy_**

The images wouldn't leave her head every time she closed her eyes she saw him chained to the wall with blood and bruises all over him.

A couple of days later Kate discovered she was pregnant. When she was six months she found out she was having a little girl.

Kate sat in the hospital bed holding her new born daughter in her arms. Ava had her hand wrapped around one of Kate's finger looking up at her mother with big blue eyes.

" you have his eyes baby girl " Kate held back her tears

" I don't even know if your daddy is still alive or not but Ava, I wish I knew "

Kate stayed at the loft so Martha and Alexis could help Kate adjust to motherhood.

6 months later

Kate crashed onto the bed needing sleep Ava had been sick keeping Kate up all night trying to comfort the little girl.

When the phone buzzed on the bedside table she groaned and mumbled something into her pillow.

" all I want is some sleep "

Kate sat up and answered it.

" Beckett "

" you okay you seem tired?" Espo asked on the other line

" what is it Espo?"

" we found Castle alive "

" where is he?"

" I'll text you the address of the hospital "

" thank you for calling Espo "

Kate got changed quickly and knocked on Alexis door.

" Alexis are you still awake?"

" yeah, come in "

Alexis looked up from her textbooks as Kate walked into the room.

" is everything alright Kate?"

" your dad's alive "

" can we see him?"

" yeah I'm going right now "

Kate then walked into the nursery and tired to pick up the sleeping baby without waking her up.

Everyone waited in the waiting room for some news.

Lanie,Alexis offered to get some coffee for everyone and the doctor wanted to speak to Kate.

" can you boys look after Ava?"

" you crazy?" Espo asked

" yeah are you?" Ryan asked

" come on guys she's alseep she will be fine "

Kate walked away leaving the boys with Ava.

A little after she left Ava started crying, Espo pushed the pram back and forth.

" maybe we should sing to her, you know to smooth her? " Ryan suggested

" Were trying to get to stop crying not make her cry more " Espo said back

Jenny walked into the waiting room.

" Honey what are you doing here?" Ryan asked his wife

" I got your voice mail Kev, I thought I would come "

Jenny noticed Ava crying.

" do you want me to see what's wrong with her?"

" be my guest " Espo said happily

Jenny walked over to Ava who had her blanket shoved in her mouth.

" hey there " she said in a soft tone tracing her belly with her fingertips

Jenny looked in baby bag for a bottle when she found one she picked up Ava and put it in her mouth.

" you guys didn't think to feed her?" Jenny looked over at the boys

Kate came back into the room.

" hey Jenny "

" hey Kate " she looked down at Ava who was still drinking her bottle " she woke up so I gave her a bottle "

Jenny gave the baby back to her mama.

" hey Ava guess what you get to meet your daddy "


End file.
